Hidden Revelations
by honeyfierce
Summary: A girl has it all or so it seems from first appearances- until something bad happens. Was having it all really worth it or did she lose out on something much more valuable?


**Chapter 1/ Epilogue - Revelations**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author Note I : As of yet I haven't been able to think of a title for my series. :( **

**I thank you in advance for taking the time to read this and welcome any reviews, or however it goes...**

**

* * *

  
**

I had finally made it big. I was now an actress. I was finally going places.

Before reading my story what are you expecting? Drugs, sex and rock n' roll? Some glorious insight into how nice it is to be rich and hot? Sorry I can't give away the big punch line yet, but I have things that shouldn't be shared.

The day had started as any normal day would; I had my life pretty much taken care of for me nowadays, which in ways was good and bad. I was looking forward to tonight and getting access to one of the hottest exclusive parties. Normally girls my age didn't get invites without some sleazy motive but when this invite checked out I jumped at the chance, my television network were pushing for me to be seen and heard in order to promote my new soap opera role, my breaking out role.

I had never felt so alive, that I had completely forgotten about my other concerns in life. The important people related ones.

I watched with anxious eyes as my thick curly black hair was adjusted for me as I laid back carelessly in my hairdresser chair. One of the perks of attending these parties was being able to enjoy free stuff most of the time. If you were famous like me everyone wanted in on the action and to ride my coat tails. I didn't like it much but you can't bite the hand that feeds you. I was staying in the one place and I was settling down into a more normal life. All thanks to my recurring role.

Once they finished my hair I was staring at the alien girl who was sitting in front of me. It had been a long time since I had been made up so heavily; my beauty queen days were over. It was time to par-tay. But the gaudy style that was popular around here was clearly not my thing, but I couldn't even complain as assistants murmured in my ears about how I was going to be photographed that night for some latest fashion magazine. As I stared into that mirror I felt a pair of eyes boring back into me from outside the shop window, I knew he had been there for a while. He nodded at me when I made eye contact and left. Creep. He didn't want me, yet.

That's what I was going to tell myself. I had to push my personal problems aside for the sake of good publicity and important company. "Do you think the security here is any good?" I complained to another actress friend in the same show as me, fussing in front of a small cosmetic mirror. She lifted her head up from the table. "Huh?" she slurred, oblivious to the world around her and my little problems. "Never mind, Lisa." I dismissed my friend and she continued with her silly habit.

The group of friends I hung around with always managed to pull it together when it came time to do those warm and cosy public relations shots. Behind those lenses you could cut the tension with a knife, but to me as long as I had something to hold onto, regardless of how alone I was, I was going to make it through the night, holding a heavily folded scribbled on piece of paper with my hot sweaty hands. I was scared and unprepared for this world.

Although I did have a little soft spot deep down for the dim-witted bimbo Lisa, I wish someone could understand me. I had never felt further alone in the time period of a year. Before things went downhill, I had old thoughts coming back, bringing up some recent painful memories.

I knew that he was here. I knew he was going to come for me eventually. I wasn't entirely sure why but it was endgame for one part of my life. For good.

"That guy, he keeps staring at you!" my other girlfriend, Maia, whispered at me pointing to the problem I was well aware. But this time I wasn't lucky enough to avoid him as he stood back at me from the lower tiers with the rest of the dancers. "Do you know him Elena? Or is he just another fan of yours?" she gave me a big grin like I was supposed to give her some new gossip.

I didn't want to fuel any talk so I politely excused myself and made my way towards the lounges. It didn't matter I was underage, at this nightclub I was a celebrity and I could do what I want. I smiled and posed for pictures with the bodyguards who protected the area, I also knew my assistants were scowling at me as I casually left the safety of the VIP area for the lower tiers.

I looked up again from staring at the floor realising I was daydreaming again; I was directly in his path. Our eyes meeting for the first time in nearly a year, his amber eyes lit up like a fire, and he was the last person who I ever wanted to see again. I quickly bolted through all the crowds of people and scanned three identical doors for what I wanted, not looking back behind me.

I quickly closed the door to the ladies bathroom behind me and locked the door with unsteady hands, the seriousness of the situation meant I had to take things into my own hands. As long as I stayed in here, my debt wasn't due yet, in this tiny little room I was going to be safe – or so I kept reassuring myself as I involuntarily slid onto the cold tiles below me.

At this moment I was truly alone.

I couldn't believe that he would return for me after nearly a year. He was still a bad liar, just like he used to be. I felt my heart return back to a normal rhythm and picked myself up off the floor. If only my "friends" outside could see what a real mess I was inside, but they were probably too busy partying in the illegal way. I began washing my face and the back of my neck, but the blood was still there. It would always be there. I heard a faint cough and my eyes quickly darted up and squinted at the dark figure in the bad neon lighting.

"You know I'm here waiting for you." Hands going to familiar places, my waist, my shoulders and then both on my neck, I shivered uncontrollably. "You shouldn't hide from me. I know you're lonely." It was a thought that seemed to amuse him. I stayed silent, I wasn't giving him the pleasure of knowing he was scaring me. "So you're going to be like that, hm?" he purred into my ears, at the same time as being scared I wanted to melt into his arms.

"You know I won't be leaving here with you." I boldly declared turning my back to him, trying to show the opposite of what I felt. "I know." He smiled back at me, his teeth turning a bright blue in the lighting; it was sinister, just like his true nature. "No you don't know." I spun around to leave but he pushed me back against the sink. "Oh, no. I know." He put a finger to my lips. I slowly reached into my purse thumbing and praying what I was looking for was where I left it last.

"You know your new career is a 'little' ironic. Acting, it's not that much different from your old one. " I smiled at him as politely as possible, letting him continue, while I slipped my fingers around the object I was after, my lipstick.

"I was hurt you didn't want to introduce me to your new friends." He pouted his feminine lips rather girlishly. It would have been funny if we were how we used to be but I couldn't let him ruin what I had. "You can't just come back after all this time." I put my hands up as a barrier letting him know clearly to back off.

He politely and unusually stood back, admiring me from a distance as I fixed my appearance in the mirror. "You have changed after all." He mused, pleased like he had done something to contribute towards where I had gotten myself now. I sighed a deep breath of relief. I was safe for now, he didn't know it yet.

I decided to edge closer towards him, lipstick in my hand. "Thank You." I breathlessly repeated as I hugged him, that too was a bold move. "I don't want this anymore, I just want to be normal now. I don't need any trouble." I pointed my manicured hands to the bathroom door. "Just look out there, if something happened people would know. I'm glad you see the logic in that " But he stood there thumbing through his pockets and distancing himself from anything I had said.

"Who said this was over?" he asked me curiously and dangerously. He pulled the tiny dagger I had inside of that lipstick out. I cursed myself in the head. How could I be so stupid? He was right in front of me again. Before I could react he pulled the knife out from my body. I hadn't even felt it go in. I staggered backwards.

"You are just like me. Was or wasn't. It doesn't make a difference." Those words come out of his mouth coldly and sadly. I gasped slowly; he had got me in the stomach, it was all happening too fast. "…Why do this now?" I managed to slowly gargle out. "You could have saved yourself the effort and done the deed last year." He looked at me with a look of surprise. Obviously he hadn't expected my question. "Why?" he repeatedly slowly as he watched me fall back onto the tiles with a sickening thud. "Because it's business." He sat down next to me, watching the scene like I was just another piece of art.

"Please." I managed to say clearer, trying to reach out to him. He pushed me aside with his foot. "I'm sorry, but you of all people should know that." He whispered into my ears. "You should be glad I did you the favour before someone else, with the amount out for you." He whistled slowly. I looked up at him, his eyes were honest and clear but before I could speak for the final time, he was leaving. I was going slowly.

"Please…forgive me." Softly. Softly.

As my world slowly started fading out I hear another person approach him, "The job is done. Do as you wish."

I had tried my best, as I lay on the ground still as a statue, unmoving. I closed my eyes and begged God for one last favour. I guess I really did deal with the devil.

* * *

**Author Notes II:**

**Thank you, for taking time to read what I read. I write what comes into my head, at the moment it does seem a little dark and twisted. I'm not really familiar with how this all works, like the posting on the fanfic site. Hopefully people like what I do.**

**I think this story could be so far best be described as twisted love or the ultimate love-hate relationship. I think people who read this made be surprised as they go along to find all might not be as it seems. I also like putting little odes to my favourite music, not very obvious ones because that's copyrighted and all that.**

**PS: I don't come from an English speaking background so there probably will be lots of spelling mistakes and grammatical mistakes. Hopefully I won't be judged too harshly on that.**


End file.
